Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling display of digital content using eye movement.
Description of the Related Art
Content display devices provide a small viewing area for content consumption. Content may be a digital document that includes text, images, and the like. In some instances, less than all of the text of a document may be displayed at a larger font for viewing, which may require additional zooming by the user to achieve a comfortable reading level. Displaying less than all of the text may cause a user to lose track of where the user is reading in the context of the document as a whole. Alternatively, a smaller font may be used in the display of more text of the document, which allows the user to see where they are reading in the context of the document as a whole, but again may require a user to adjust the zoom level to achieve a comfortable reading level. Both scenarios provide a poor user experience.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling magnification of digital content using eye movement.